


The Chosen Four (A different perspective)

by RandomFuckery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dark Magic, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Magic, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Past Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFuckery/pseuds/RandomFuckery
Summary: Just give it a shot would ya? Need creative writing feed back and any reads and comments would help.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Heads up and crediting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chosen Four](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661777) by Kittykatiekat9. 



> A recreation of a book that my friend has made, she is credited and she knows this book is being made. She gave me permission to do so, before you read this, I suggest you go read hers first. Soon enough my book will split off from hers, but as now they are both going in similar directions. If she is ever not okay with it I will take it down. You can find her on Wattpad. Another warning is being posted in the book as well. Enjoy!

My own take on my friend's book that she's writing on Wattpad. And she does know I'm making this, and gave me permission to do so. Her book is the original, and I am writing this, to show possibly some different sides to characters and maybe add some more depth. I DO NOT INTEND TO STEAL ANYTHING FROM HER. IT IS STILL HER BOOK. I just decided to take a bit of creative freedom. I will provide a link to her story in here, and I suggest you read her book first. Thank you. (Also. I will delete this if my friend ever decides it's not okay.)

[www.wattpad.com/519387933-the-chosen-four-prologue](https://www.wattpad.com/519387933-the-chosen-four-prologue)

Check out my friend's book on wattpad that includes one of my own characters! Follow them on their adventure and give her some support as well so she can see it, and continue writing! Please do this for her. Thank you.

She would really appreciate it and needs support, vote and comment. Give her constructive criticism... Help her with her journey of continuing her book please. It may not seem like best and there's bound to be some mistakes, but its a great story regardless of that. So give it a shot would ya?


	2. Prologue

The Guardian is the one who chooses and watches over all of the elements. The Guardian chooses souls respective to certain elements, who can bear the responsibility of their elemental power. Some, however, become corrupted. Fueled by greed, and craving more power than what they were blessed with. They are known as -------, and as soon as 

They reach the point of no return, their elements are revoked and they are mortal once more. Unfortunately, not all of them could be contained, and returned to their mortal selves, and that is how this story shall begin.


	3. Chapter One

In 1998, there was a young man named Salazar Black, he had the element of the Earth. He was able to bend plants and the ground itself to his will. He was a powerful man, and a respected, if not slightly feared man, as well. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. More power, more respect.

His element started to warp along with his mind. Salazar was no longer using his power to protect, he was using it to harm. Craving more and more power, greedily feeding off the fear of those around him. He was no longer the savior he vowed to be, he was a menace, a killer. He had found that when elements died, their souls wander the earth, waiting for the Guardian to put them to rest. Salazar had also found that these souls could be used as a source of power, and so he began to use them for his own gain. Though he did not wait for Elements to die out peacefully, no. He began to kill them, murdering his own colleagues, acquaintances, and people that were complete strangers to him. Just so he could keep gathering power, and feeding off the fear that grew with him. 

The worst part isn’t just that he was killing them, it’s the fact that he did so without remorse or hesitation. Any man, woman, or child that he saw he could gain power from, he had killed. 

The Guardian could only watch as the chaos grew, as there was little she could do. Salazar’s element became too warped, and too strong that it could not be simply removed without killing the holder itself. So she created a safe haven on a small, distant island located far in the Pacific. This place housed the surviving elements, and a graveyard for those who had passed, to honor them and to give them a proper funeral. 

As the Guardian built this place, she remembered a legend from the gods, about four young elements destined to destroy the evil one, and bring the Earth to peace once more. She set in search of these elements, only to find out they were mere babies. These chosen four’s names are, Phantom, Rainy, Luna, and Blaze. Their parents were among the ones slain for their power, but these children were somehow left unharmed on the mainland. The Guardian realized that these children cannot remain here for long, lest Salazar discovers their existence and comes after them. Thus she places a protective shield over them, to keep them safe while she makes plans for their futures.

Little to the Guardian’s knowledge, Salazar was well aware of the threat to him, and late that night he snuck into the nursery where the four children stay. “I shall live on, without you pesky little brats hindering my plans, and stopping my war!” He screamed as his warped magic slammed into the protective barrier around the kids. The shields absorbed the energy, and released it back on Salazar himself. He realized the Guardian was one step ahead of him, and in a fit of pure rage, he attempted to smash the barriers protecting them. Only to nearly bring himself to his demise. The damage Salazar sustained was nearly fatal, and he could barely move for some time. 

As he lay there on the floor of the nursery surrounded by shattered glass, splintered wood, a young boy, maybe three years old hobbles into the room with his mother. The woman rushes to Salazar’s side, not knowing who he was, and tried to help him, only to meet her early death. The woman’s soul provided enough energy for Salazar to get up again, and he was about to kill the young boy, when he sensed something strange. Something… powerful. Something told Salazar this boy would be more useful alive than dead, and when he felt the Guardian’s grow closer, he stole the boy away, and vowed to destroy the chosen children once he had regained his strength. 

The Guardian returned to the nursery only to see it destroyed, with the children crying, and a dead body on the floor. She knew that they could no longer stay here, and took them to Haven with her, until she could find a way to keep them hidden away til it was time for them to fight. 

She took a good look at their features and the names sewn into their little blankets, so she could try to place what element they possessed. The first was a little boy with tanish skin, with bright red hair, and golden-red eyes. Right then the baby sneezed, causing his blanket to spark up and smoke, but he caused no damage to himself. “You my dear Blaze must be the Element of Fire! Though that is obvious now, due to your name.” The child next to him was a small pale girl with long black hair, bright, almost glowing green eyes, and she was quite small even for a baby. “Your blanket says your name is Rainy, I wonder what your Element is little one…” After the Guardian speaks, the little girl giggles and reaches up and grabs the Guardian’s finger, shocking her and the Guardian chuckles. “Nevermind, I see now little one.” She moves onto the next two, and mild surprise laces her voice when she speaks. “Oh you two are siblings? That’s very rare.” She focuses her attention on the boy first. He has black hair, black eyes with hints of red and grey mixed in, and pale, almost sickly skin. “Your name is Phantom, and with that appearance of yours you must have the Element of Shadow.” As if on cue, a black smoky appearance started flowing around him, making it seem like his legs are gone. “And last but not least… Little Luna.” The Guardian looked at the small girl with brown hair with faint shades of blue, purple, and pink mixed in. She has ice blue eyes, with the same sickly pale skin as her brother, with some kind of icy crystallization glittering around her eyes. “Ah I do believe you have the Element of Ice.” Frost starts to grow on the edges of her blanket as the nurse walks into the room.

“You know they can’t stay here, Salazar will find them, and will destroy the small amount of peace you created for us. What are you going to do?” The nurse asked. “I know he will, and I understand your concerns. Though I do know what I’m doing, at least I hope.” The Guardian responded. “I’ll do anything I can to keep them safe, even if it involves separating them all among the human world.”


	4. Chapter Two

_-Twenty Years Later-_

The four have been split up and living different lives, living under aliases, blissfully unaware of each other’s existences. 

Such as Phantom, or as his “legal” name now is Angelo, but he gets referred to as Angel, which couldn’t be further from the truth. Nobody in his life seems to care for him, and he acts like he couldn’t give less of a fuck, but he shelters himself behind a rough, bad boy attitude. Most people tend to keep a distance from the boy as he looks and acts like a delinquent, but he’s quite a ladies man as well. 

He has quite a reputation around his town, and he’s had many encounters with the law. Mainly due to fights, whether he was the one who started them or not, the blame always shifted over to him. His law troubles never seem to stop him though, as he always seems to blend right into the shadows when he needs to escape. He’s still constantly on the run, and it’s been that way since his senior year of highschool, which was nearly 3 years ago. He was nearly arrested on sight due to vandalism, and assault of another student. 

Sadly, he’s used to it though… He doesn’t care what happens to him, and he’s always felt like he’s been by himself.

Rainy, or as her alias, Jessica, is a bit better off. She’s always been a bit average and quiet. Never really speaking up unless something truly frustrates her. She was a pretty happy and sweet kid, but as she got older in her foster home, her demeanor shifted quite a bit. She’s very passionate about music, and loves to sing, she tends to cope with difficult emotions be singing to herself. Her foster parents aren’t the most caring people, due to their jobs, and their general disinterest in the kids they have living in their home. 

She always got food, has clothes, though most are hand-me-downs from the older boys, and has a roof over her head, so she doesn’t really complain much. She decided to go to college for Music and Composition, which made her foster parents happy for a while but it never seems to last. She’s halfway done with her four year degree, and she has spotty contact with her family at best. It doesn’t bother her as much as it used to and she’s proud of herself for what she does. 

Although she longs for two things, A loving and supporting family, and the strange bursts of energy and buzzing static she gets on stormy days to go away. Though nowadays she seems to be constantly staticy no matter what she does.

Blaze’s alias Joseph, or Joe as he goes by, has a bit of a strange sense of humor, despite all that he’s been through. His loving, adoptive mother dying of lung cancer when he was only 5. And his grief-stricken father becoming an abusive alcoholic when he turned 8. Though his father was abusive, he was still heartbroken when his father died of liver failure after he turned 18. By then he was too old to return to the orphanage he was at when he was young, and he had graduated school, so there wasn’t much he could do other than try to get a job in his small hometown. He had one until a small fire started in the backroom and he had been fired for it. Since then he’s been living off his parent’s savings. Which it’s been about two years now and funds are getting lower and lower each day. And occasionally small things get extremely warm or catch fire when he’s around them, it saves quite a bit on his heating bill, but he can’t risk anyone finding out about it. And he feels lonely more often than not, not having anyone to share his time with.

Luna, Kaitlyn, or Kat as she goes by, is quite the shy one. She’s never had an easy time socializing because she never wanted to bother them. She had a good friend when she was younger, but as they grew up, said friend turned on her due to her appearance. The oddly colored streaks in her hair, and the odd “glitter” around her eyes. They’d call her names, and just be cruel to her for no good reason.

She could always be found carrying around a book or two, getting carried away in the world of reading and imagination. She always did well in her English classes, and she considered becoming a writer quite a few times. As she grew, she took creative writing classes that her school offered, and started writing ‘stories’ about a girl with ice related powers, and an unusual appearance. 

She absolutely adores the cold weather and snow. Winter is her favorite season by far, and living in Canada, the winters up there are something out of a fantasy book. She never seems to get cold, and as her family never really cared what she did, as long as it didn’t involve them, she spent a lot of her time outside, or sitting on the roof reading any book she could get her hands on. She always felt at home in the ice and snow, almost like it was a part of her. It makes her very happy, but she wishes that she could share that happiness with someone.


	5. Chapter Three

**Blaze’s P.O.V**

I was walking around the Hawaii volcanic tour sites, I loved this place and I always wanted to come here as a kid. I only had the chance to see it in pictures or on TV, but one can dream can’t they? I was admiring the view until a voice spoke up. 

“Nice view, isn’t it kid?” I turn to the man standing next to me. “Uh yeah, the view’s amazing, but uh… who are you?” 

“Oh, I apologize, my name’s Jason. I’m a promotional photographer for the site. I came here to get some newer photos for the posters and articles. Sorry if I scared ya kid, but you seem pretty fascinated by the volcano.” Jason grins, but there’s something off putting about it. 

“Yeah, always wanted to come here, but I never got the chance to…” This guy just seems… strange… “Oh so this is your first time here then? Well I hope you have a wonderful trip, and Welcome I hope you have fun here, Joe.” Jason said to me in a quiet tone, with a small grin. “Uh… thanks? I will…” I respond, trying not to show my discomfort. 

Jason finally left me alone after an awkward silence and I went back to looking at the volcano. I tried to enjoy the rest of my trip after the strange encounter with Jason, but the ground started shaking ever so slightly. I look around quickly and the ground starts shaking harder, and the volcano starts bubbling and boiling, with smoke rising out of the crater. People are pushing and shoving to get as far away as they can, and a little boy gets slammed into the hand rail. Rocks and lava explode outward from the volcano, as I desperately try to push my way through the crowd towards the little bit. His mother is on the other side of the crowd screaming, and failing to break through the mass of people. I’m about two feet away from the boy, before I suddenly can’t move anymore. It’s like I’m being held back by an invisible force and a dark shadow descends upon me. 

“Hello Joseph, or should I say Blaze? Ah formalities don’t matter....” The shadow spoke to me, it had a warped voice that sounded like it belonged to a middle aged man. “It’s been a while.”

“Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck is going on? Let me go!”

The shadowy figure chuckled. “Ah ah! Language! You don’t want to say anything that you’ll regret, now do you boy?”

“Show yourself, you bastard!” The voice sounds amused as it answers. “As you wish.”

The shadow comes into view, and it’s the strange man I saw earlier, Jason. “Wait Jason? What the hell- What are you doing?!” His body starts to morph into a man with spiky black hair, and red eyes, wearing a green suit. “Ah, silly boy, I’m not Jason.” He strides forward with an axe in his hand. “I suppose you do not know who I am, as you were just a mere, powerless infant when I last saw you.” This dude if crazy! How can he say something like that with such a calm, serious face?!

“What the hell are you talking about?! You’re insane!” I try to move away, but the invisible force keeps me in place. “You’ll see soon why I’m doing this Blaze, how about we wait for the others to arrive so the show can begin!” His face splits into a menacing grin as thorny vines creep out through the cracks in the ground. “Wait what show?! And my name isn’t Bl-” The world melts away as vines wrap around my body, throat, and mouth and bury themselves in my skin. I can hear whimpers of pain that are not my own. 

**Luna’s P.O.V**

I was in Ontario, Canada, visiting Niagara Falls in the snow. My family used to take me and my siblings here when we were kids and I still have very fond memories of the place. I was staring at the frigid, rushing water when I heard a woman talk to me. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? How powerful these waterfalls are even in the dead of winter?” The woman asked. “It is, I absolutely love this place.” I responded quietly. “Allow me to introduce myself dear, I’m Amanda, and who might you be?” 

“O-oh, uh, my name’s Kat, it’s nice to meet you Amanda.” Amanda nods in agreement. “Have you been here before? Or is this your first time in Ontario?” “Oh, I used to come here as a kid, I actually live not too far from here.”

“Oh that’s lovely my dear.” This woman seems a little off, but she’s still pleasant to talk to. “I must go now, or else I’m going to miss my bus. Have a nice day Luna.” 

That was strange, but I said goodbye to her, and headed off to one of the concession stands to grab something to eat. After a little while there was a commotion near the falls, and a shrill scream ringing out and echoing through the area. I rushed over to see what was happening, and it appeared to be a man trying to throw a small girl over the railing and into the freezing water below. “Hey! Put her down! What do you think you’re doing?!” I tried to run to the little girl’s aid, but I was stopped in my tracks by something sharp winding around my legs. “Are these… vines? What is going on here?” I tried to break free of them, but the vines only dug themselves further into my skin, causing me to yelp in pain. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you Luna, just stay still and watch.” I turned to see who the voice had come from, and to my surprise it was Amanda. “Amanda? I thought you left? What… Are you causing this?” A deep chuckle emerged from the woman, which was clearly not her own voice, as her features began to peel away revealing a middle aged man underneath. “Oh my, my. Your confusion and fear is delightful Luna. It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you. Look at how you’ve grown! It’s such a shame that I’ll have to put an end to that.” 

“W-What are you talking about? And quit calling me that, My name is Kat! Who are you?!” My voice trembles and shakes as I yell at the man. “Oh I suppose you don’t remember me, as infants can’t retain memories, but my name is Salazar Black. And you are going to die.”

I have no clue what is going on, but the vines grow tighter and tighter, and the thorns dig deeper and deeper into my skin, causing me to whimper and tears to fall. “Oh don’t cry now Little Luna, the fun has only just begun. Let’s continue on with the show my dear!”

The people around me are freezing to death, or throwing themselves over the railings into the falls and there’s nothing I can do but watch as the familiar scenery around me melts away to an unfamiliar place. Where I feel like I am no longer alone.

**Phantom’s P.O.V**

Walking through the forest at night is both peaceful, and unsettling when you’re constantly on the run. Though it’s my favorite time and place to be out here, no one around, and I do whatever the fuck I want out here. It’s honestly freeing. 

I sat down at a riverbank with my feet in the water, when a little red fox came up to drink. I don’t wanna scare it, so I speak quietly. “Heh, we’re kinda the same, no worries for anything else, but our own survival, right little guy?” I think he heard me, because he sat down at the other side of the river bank and tilted his head at me. “Hello Angelo, and I suppose you’re right, we are similar in a few ways.” Whoa okay, what the fuck. What kinda drugs did I take, that would make me hallucinate a fox talking to me?! 

“I apologize for scaring you. You’re probably wondering how I’m able to speak to you, am I correct?” I just simply nod, not quite sure what the hell is going on here, and trying to remember if I’m tripping out on something, or if this thing can read my damn mind. 

“My name is Eric, and I was once human like you, but my soul has been tied to this fox here. It’s a complicated process that I cannot really explain, but would you like to join me for a midnight stroll?” 

Okay yeah, I’m definitely tripping out on something. “Nah, I got things to do, rather not get into the situation you landed yourself in.” I get out of the river, and start to walk away. “Suit yourself Phantom, I wish you a good life.” 

I kept walking, and didn’t spot that freaky fox again. Though the farther I walked, the more twisted and strange the forest began to look. The ground felt as if it was shifting, and plants seemed as if they were moving around and following my every move. So I did the only logical thing I could think of and run as fast as I could. 

A voice echoes through the forest as tree branches and vines attempt to grab me. “Foolish boy! You should have accepted my offer and joined me! You would have been very useful, instead you denied me and kept to yourself!” A tree branch collides with my chest knocking me back, as vines wind their way around my arms and legs. “Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want from me?!” 

“That same question over and over, but I suppose I’ll answer you. My name is Salazar Black. And I have come to get rid of you, as I had failed the first time.” Animals start emerging from the shadows, half of which aren’t even native to this area. “So you’re gonna try to fucking kill me or something? Go fuck yourself dude!” I pull at the vines, which only increases the amount of pain I feel. 

“Oh don’t worry Phantom, you won’t be a problem for much longer. Just hold still.” The animals charge, but right before impact, everything fades away and is replaced by something else. Where I can hear pitiful whimpers of fear and pain from others here.

**Rainy’s P.O.V**

I was walking through New York looking at all the sites and attractions as I make my way to my destination. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. It’s nice in New York, though it’s extremely crowded and loud due to constant traffic and the amount of people that live here. It’s a fun place to visit, despite all the trouble. I was passing an art gallery when I heard a young man call out and run up to me.

“Oh hello miss!” He holds something out to me. “You dropped your wallet.”

“Oh thank you! I’d be in a lot of trouble if I lost this.”

“It’s no problem, it fell out of your bag, so I figured I’d return it to you.”

“That was very nice of you, thank you again for returning it to me. Well I guess I better get going, I’m heading over to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.”

“Oh I’ll come with you then, to keep an eye on your stuff, and so you can have some company too.” This guy is really persistent, and it’s kinda creepy honestly. I start walking back down the sidewalk, and he matches my pace.”

“My name’s James by the way.” 

“Mine’s Jessica.”

He asks a lot of questions, god this guy is such a chatterbox. It’s pretty off putting and the more questions he asks, the more creeped out I get. “Well we’re here, I hope you enjoy the rest of your visit!” I nod as he waves goodbye, and I hurriedly rush up the steps and inside the Hall. 

An hour passes, and the power in the Hall flickers and then goes out as crashes sound from outside the building. I run out to investigate the noise, and the power outage. The cause was a car pile up, the involved two utility poles. I started to go help the people trapped in cars, when I realized fallen wires are on top of the cars, if anyone tried to help, they’d be electrocuted. I hear sparking noises to my left and realize that someone’s car rolled into a puddle with a live wire. I try to go get help, or to alert the authorities, but I’m surrounded by vines.

The vines start closing in, wrapping around me and stabbing me with thorns. “Well, well, well, look at what we have here.” a deep voice chuckles. “Looks like you’re as helpless as ever Rainier.” A man approaches me and his features shift from James’s to someone who I don’t recognize. “Who the hell are you? And I think you have me mistaken for someone else.” 

“My name is Salazar Black, and I knew you when you were a little tyke, and I have returned to finish what I started.” A hissing noise starts up, followed by loud explosions, and electrical shocks. The vines constrict around me even more and pierce my skin even more. 

“Have fun, you naive little girl.” He hits me in the stomach with his foot, and the world bleeds away and into a dark mirrored room, where I hear noises of struggle.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The four are bound up in vines, trapped in a mirrored room gradually becoming more aware of each other’s presence. As their eyes adjust they notice distinctive features of the other three in the room with them. The creeping presence of Salazar hangs in the air, and tension fills the room.

Salazar emerges from the center of the room. “Look at you, together again at last, you began together, and you shall die together.” He rushes forward, each mirror making a copy of himself. He swings an axe down on each of them, and right as the axe connects. The four each wake up in a cold sweat. Phantom in an alley, as a temporary bed and the other three in their own respective beds. 

And they’re left to wonder, who are those other people in their dream, and what does this all mean.


	6. Chapter Four

The four try their best to shake off the vivid nightmare, and get on with their respective lives. Luna gets ready to head out to her favorite coffee and tea shop with the book she’s currently hooked on, while Phantom shakes off any mud or dirt that’s on his boots, and wipes the grimy residue off his leather jacket from the dirty alley he slept in. Rainy gets dressed in her dorm room, and looks around for her things so she can head out for the day, to work on her new music project. And Blaze heads out to get groceries and see if any new jobs in the next town over have opened up. They all go about their business as usual, unaware of what the day holds, but are prepared to roll with the punches. That is until Phantom crashes into Luna, kickstarting their arrival in a completely new world than the one they grew to know. Each one of them being saved from an attack, and whisked away by a mysterious woman in a white hood. 

The four are placed in a room, vaguely resembling a large school infirmary, Phantom and Luna being the only two that are presently awake. Phantom is too confused to speak, Luna is too scared to do so, Rainy and Blaze are both passed out from being attacked right as the hooded woman arrived. Though it doesn’t take very long for them to wake up, and Rainy to immediately freak out as soon as her eyes spot Phantom. 

“WHAT THE FOCK?! WHO ARE YOU?!” Rainy looks around for something to defend herself with, and grabs her pillow, as it’s the first thing she laid eyes on. Phantom lets out an amused chuckle, “You’re gonna beat the fuck out of me with a pillow? Really? Heh, I’m soooo scared.~” She rolls her eyes and starts to settle down upon seeing that there are two other people in the room, who are currently watching her with caution. “Sorry, I did not have a good experience before getting here, and waking up in strange places is NOT something that typically would bring me joy.” Rainy gently sets down the pillow and looks around at everyone. Blaze decides to speak up, “Yeah, it’s not on my list of favorite things either, though you did overreact a small bit… Uh you all look really familiar, I think I’ve seen you all before?” Everybody else agrees and tries to place where they’ve seen each other’s faces, when Luna quietly says, “The dream, you were all from the dream where that man with the axe tried to kill us.” The realization dawns on all of them, and they sit there for a while before Phantom breaks the silence and smirks at Rainy. “Hah, looks like you’re the girl from my dreams, gorgeous.~” 

Rainy just groans, and Blaze decides to change the subject. “So… how did everyone get here? I have a feeling we’re going to be here for a while so we might as well get to know each other a little bit.” Phantom speaks up just before Luna does, “I’ll go first, so… I was walking down the sidewalk minding my own business..”  
  


**_Phantom’s P.O.V_ **

I was walking down the sidewalk minding my own business when I saw the cops out patrolling the street. I muttered “Oh shit.” Before ducking into an alley behind a dumpster so they wouldn’t see me. After they passed, I headed out the other side of the alley and ran until I hit someone and nearly knocked them to the ground. “Hey! Watch where you’re going dammit!” The girl softly yelled back at me, “I-I could say the same to you, and you were the one who ran into me!” 

The girl was pretty short, and had long brown hair with some colors mixed in, but I was in a hurry and didn’t really care at this point. “Look princess-” She cut me off which only irritated me more.

“My name is Kat, and please don’t call me anything you don’t wish to be called.” I roll my eyes and scoff at that. “Well excuse me sweetheart, but I have important places to be and I really can’t waste my time here with you.” I hear her quietly mutter, “I’m sure no one wants to see you there anyway, you’re rude and very unpleasant. Not to mention arrogant and disrespectful.” Okay, this girl is annoying, and I really don’t have time for this, I really don’t wanna be an asshole to her, but she’s testing me. 

“Whatever, my name’s Angel, I’m sorry that I ran into you and nearly knocked you over. Happy now?” She nods and accepts the apology, and I finally get her to shut up. I see some suspicious people in dark clothing heading towards us, so I grab Kat and pull her into an alley with me. 

**_Third Person. P.O.V_ **

Phantom turns to Luna as she lightly butts into his story and she timidly asks, “I would like to tell my part of the story now since we were together during this situation and then we can continue together… Do you mind?” Phantom shakes his head and gestures for her to continue. She takes a deep breath and begins her part of the story. “After that crazy nightmare, I haven’t been able to sleep properly at all…”

**_Luna’s P.O.V_ **

After that crazy nightmare, I haven’t been able to sleep at all. It felt so… real. I can’t tell my family because they’d never listen to me about it anyways, so I’ve mostly just kept it to myself. I decided to go down to my favorite coffee shop downtown with my favorite book to calm down and clear my head. It’s roughly 9 AM on Saturday morning and I’m walking down to the coffee shop when I’m knocked down by someone, and them promptly yelled at. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going dammit!” It was a tall balck haired boy, wearing all black clothes and dark sunglasses, and had part of a dragon tattoo revealed. He was standing over me with a scowl on his face. 

“I-I could say the same to you! You’re the one who ran into me!” I softly yelled back at him. “Excuse me sweetheart, I have places that I need to get to.” He starts to walk away from me. 

I really don’t like this guy, he’s rude, disrespectful, and seems to be arrogant or at least narcissistic. As he’s walking away I mutter, “I’m sure no one wants to see you there anyway.” If he’s going to be rude, I’ll return that favor. He turns back around and says with an irritated tone. “Look Princess-” I cut him off, “Kat! My name is Kat, and please don’t call me something you don’t want to be called.” 

“Alright, you know what… Whatever, my name’s Angel. I’m trying to get somewhere important, and I’ve already wasted enough time here. So, sorry that I knocked you over, you happy now?” Wow, the irony in his name, and I figure that’s the most I’m going to get out of him.

“I accept your apology Angel.” I respond with a small smile. I see some people in dark clothing heading towards us, just as Angel pulls me into the closest alley. I ended up shouting in surprise, and utterly giving us away. Angel shouts at them, “I’m about to give you bitches the biggest ass kicking of your life!” They laugh at him, “We’d like to see you try pretty boy. We out number you, we’re gonna kill you and your pretty little friend too. They both pull out knives and guns and Angel and I both raise our fists in defense, but Angel’s are ringed in a dark smokey substance. Then out of nowhere the goons get slammed into a wall, and through our blurry vision we see a white hood, before passing out completely…

**_Third Person P.O.V_ **

“And that’s how we got here. Pretty unpleasant start to the day .” Luna says. Phantom agrees, “Yeah, and I didn’t even get to beat the shit out of those guys. This suuuucks…” Everyone else in the room rolls their eyes at the edgy boy, whining like a child that he didn’t get to kick some “bad guy ass” like he’s in some kind of action movie. 

Rainy pipes up after the short break of Phantom’s dramatics, “So Joe… you wanna go next or should I?” 

“You go ahead Jessica. I’ll go after you.” Rainy nods and begins her story. “It was Friday night, and all my classes were done for the day…”

**_Rainy’s P.O.V_ **

It was Friday night, and all my classes were done for the day, and I was tired of being in my cramped dorm room so I decided to head out to the local park. I hurriedly got dressed in my favorite hoodie and boots, and left the dorms. I was walking along the small pathway in the park, heading to the small duck pond in the middle, because it’s my favorite place to sit. I sat down and watched the ducks as the sun began to set, and the street lamps turned on as the stars began peeking out. “Damn, I forgot to grab my paper and pencils… I could’ve been writing something for my project right now..”

“It may not be what you need, but I have some paper and a pen if you would like to use it dear.” I look next to me and there’s a woman with reddish brown hair, and a white coat standing next to the bench. She appears to be in her mid 30’s, and she’s holding out a pen and a small notebook to me. “Oh thank you, but you really don’t have to ma’am.” 

“Oh, I insist, you probably have a better use for it, it’s been in my purse for ages.”

I take the notebook and pen from the woman, “Thank you again.” I start quietly humming melodies, and writing down the notes that seem to make the most sense and fit together well. The lady stand up, “Well it’s getting late, I must be on my way. Enjoy your night dear.”

“Thank you, I hope you enjoy your night too.” She smiles and waves as she walks away. About half an hour later I realized how late it was getting and I decided to head for home as well, so I can get some sleep or stay up watching Black Mirror on Netflix. 

I decided to take the longer route back to campus, so I can enjoy the night and moonlight a little bit longer. Which turned out to be a mistake, as it didn’t take me too long to realize that I was being followed. I looked over my shoulder, to see too large guys in dark hoodies following after me, and they ended up cornering me in an alley far from campus. “Get away from me you crazy focks!” 

“Aww c’mon baby don’t be like that… Don’t you wanna have some fun?” One of the hooded figures speaks up, his voice sounds slurred slightly… Oh god he’s drunk. They’re going to _hurt_ me… they’re going to do vile _things_ to me. I need to get out of here NOW! 

“Hmm maybe we should persuade her a little bit…” The other one says. Someone grabs me from behind, and holds me fast. And I realize that this is more planned than I thought, cuz there’s a third guy I didn’t see before. “Get the fock off of me! Let me go right now!” I start kicking and thrashing, trying to keep the other two back and break the third’s grip. 

In my panic I hear a loud electrical crackle, and suddenly I’m dropped to the ground and my vision goes fuzzy. “YOU LITTLE SLUT!” They try to rush me, or I think they do… and they’re flung into the walls of the alley. A blurry figure in an equally blurry white hood picks me up. “Oh Rainy, I’m glad I came… You’re safe now. Relax…” And at that, I passed out and then woke up in the infirmary.

**_Third person P.O.V_ **

Phantom speaks up, “Well no fuckin wonder you flipped your shit when you woke up in a strange place, you were damn near sexually assaulted.” Luna says an apology for Phantom being so damn blunt about it and Rainy waves it off. “Nah it’s fine, I’m all good now, and yeah I realized what was going to happen to me, but I am so damn glad that white hooded person stepped in. Though I’d rather people not linger on it, you and Kat were gonna be killed.. So.. yeah.” Blaze clears his throat to clear out the awkwardness, and change the subject. “So I suppose it’s my turn then? Alright so… It’s been a long week and it’s finally Friday… thank god…

**_Blaze’s P.O.V_ **

It’s been a damn long week and it’s finally Friday… thank god.. Though I can’t stop thinking about that nightmare. The name keeps repeating in my head… Salazar Black… Just who is this guy? And what could he _possibly_ want with me? Dammit I’m starting to give myself a headache again, I need to stop thinking about this. 

“Oh my gooood!” I groan loudly. “Are you okay dear?” A kind voice says from behind me, so I turn around and see a woman with reddish brown hair looking at me in concern. “Oh yeah, I’m fine, just a little stressed I guess, sorry if I startled you.” I reply back to her. “It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you are alright, it’s just in my nature to want to help people.” 

“Thanks, but honestly I’m fine, I swear.” I chuckle. “Just a stupid nightmare that irritated me is all.”

“Ah I see, alrighty then. I have to go catch my taxi. Hope things get better dear.” After that she wanders off to find herself a taxi. After she left, I decided to go on a walk to just breathe and try to relax. I needed some way to clear my head. I was on my way to Burger King, maybe a burger and some fries will help, when I’m pulled behind a building with a gun to my head. 

“Cough up your fucking money right now, or I’ll blow your damn brains out!” The mugger shouts into my ear. In a stupid rush of adrenaline, I reach up and rip his hand with the gun away from my head, only to get pistol whipped in the side of the head and fall to the ground. The dude tries to take my wallet, so I weakly grab his arm, and soon I smell burning flesh, and I hear him scream. “OH YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!” 

I hear the gun click like he’s cocked it, and then I hear a loud thud, and suddenly I’m lifted off the ground, but I can’t keep my balance and my vision is hazy. All I see is a white hood, and reddish hair before I passed out, and I woke up here. 

_Third Person P.O.V_

Phantom speaks up, “So… we all had a similar dream with that weird guy, and then we were all rescued by a white hooded figure, and we all woke up here? What the absolute fuck?” Blaze responds, ”It’s definitely strange, and we need to figure out why we’re here.” Rainy pipes up, “How do you suppose we do that? I mean we have no idea where we are, should we try to explore? Or wait until someone shows up here to check on us?” Everyone decides to wait as no one wants to get lost in a strange place right now, and if they don’t feel like getting attacked again. 

As the four were explaining how they arrived in the Haven infirmary, the Guardian was prepping their rooms, and exploring the halls waiting for them to awake, and she arrives at the infirmary doors as they finish talking. So she pushes open the doors, and gracefully steps into the room. 

“Oh good you’re all awake, Welcome to Haven. And welcome home Chosen Ones.”


	7. Chapter Five

The Guardian reminisces of the past as she walks down the grand hall towards the bay doors that lead to the infirmary, where the four currently reside. She remembers when they first came into her care, and when she had to seperate them to keep them safe. 

Salazar's presence has been growing stronger once more, only reminding her of the urgency of the situation. The prophecy is coming true as days pass, and with the four gathered together again it's only a matter of time until he rediscovers them and tries to destroy them a second time. 

The Guardian stops before the infirmary doors, and sighs heavily before pushing the doors open and stepping inside. She scans the room quickly, pleasantly surprised to see four sets of eyes quickly turn to her. "Oh good! You're all awake. Welcome to Haven, and welcome home Chosen Four."

The four tense up as she steps in and speaks, despite her calming tone and the air of familiarity about her. "I know you must be confused or even scared waking up in a strange place, but I can assure you I am not here to cause any harm to you." The Guardian smiles gently at them. "I'm sure you must have questions-..." Rainy cuts the Guardian off, "Yes actually I do. Who are you? What happened back there in that alley? And what the hell is this place and the fock do you mean ‘chosen four’?!" The others aren’t too fond of being called that either and proceed to question the Guardian about it too.

Phantom grumbles, “You know I had the shit back in the alley handled, I could’ve saved both myself and Kat, and I agree with _Freckles_ over there, the fuck is the chosen four?” Luna quietly speaks up, “Angel we would’ve been killed… And I think you have the wrong people ma’am…” Blaze nods in agreement to Luna’s statement. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you have the wrong people, we aren’t who you want.” The Guardian proceeds to quiet them, and smiles. “Of course you’re the ones I’m looking for, I’d know you four anywhere. I knew you when you were mere children. Rainy, Phantom, Luna, and Blaze.” As she says each name, she looks directly into the respective person's eyes. 

As those names are called, the four are struck by fear, and tense up defensively. Phantom’s the first to speak up, “That is not my name. Don’t you dare call me that name, that’s the same one that dirty bastard in my dream called me!” Rainy seconds that,”You claim to know us, but you don’t even know our names! You’re the one who caused those dreams aren’t you?!” Luna grits her teeth and seems to be on the verge of tears, recalling the vivid nightmare, and Blaze immediately reaches his arm out infront of her to protect her while narrowing his eyes. “Is this some kind of game? What the hell do you want with us, I am so tired of being fucked with!” He snarls at the Guardian. 

The Guardian is taken aback for a moment, shocked by their almost violent responses. She gently sighs, “I see it’s hard for you to trust me due to what you’ve been through. I am sorry things have been rough for you. Maybe I should give you some more time to adjust, so you can truly believe you are not in harm's way, and so you can believe my words.” She rises from the bed she was sitting on and heads over to the door. “I shall return soon with an explanation.”

As soon as she leaves Luna’s breath hitches, and she shakily mutters, “I-I don’t understand this, why do we keep being called strange names, and awful things keep happening to us…” Blaze lightly places his hand on her shoulder and she flinches, but Phantom speaks up before he can. “Nobody is gonna fuck with us, if she isn’t telling the truth and she’s with that creepy dream fuck, we’ll escape. We’ll get back to our lives and make sure they won’t find us again.” Phantom’s words, despite being a little brash, comfort the group just enough for the tension to settle a small bit.

Rainy decides to ask,“I suppose we wait until that woman comes back again and we can go from there, depending on whether or not we believe her. Sounds good to everyone?” The rest of the group agrees, and decides to pass the time by getting to know each other a bit better. “How are we gonna do this, like those stupid ice breakers in school? Twenty questions style, or just ask simple, non-invasive questions and people will only answer what they want to?” Luna responds to Blaze, “The last one seems nice…” “Alright it’s settled then, why don’t you start _Freckles_? What do you like to do in your free time?” Phantom winks and grins at Rainy. She rolls her eyes but answers anyway, “Well, I listen to music a lot, I also write music and sing a bit too. What about you _punk_? Anything worth your time?” He chuckles, “Plenty of things occupy my time, little bit of fun, little bit of danger. Don’t think you could handle it _sweetcheeks_.” She huffs, “Oh whatever, yer so full of shite. Hey Joe… right? You have any interesting hobbies?” Blaze takes a minute to think. “Unless you count job hunting as a hobby then no, I don’t really have anything. How about you Kat? Anything interesting or fun?” “Uhm… books… I really like reading books.” Luna struggles to think of a question for a moment, "Hey Jessica, what's your favorite color? Mines ice blue.." Rainy looks at her and responds, "My favorite color would either have to be black, deep purple, or dark maroon, how about you Joe?" Blaze's face scrunches up a little as he thinks. "Uh my favorite color would probably be either red or orange. Yo Angel what's your favorite color?" Phantom gestures to his outfit, "I think it's kinda obvious, but it's black."  
The four continue asking each other questions back and forth to help time pass and learn more about one another, as the Guardian finishes preparing her explanations


	8. Chapter Six

Hours have passed by, and the four have gotten to know a little bit more about each other, and grew a bit more comfortable and relaxed in their surroundings, though they are still on edge due to the strange circumstances that brought them together in the first place. 

The Guardian slowly starts making her way through the halls and towards the infirmary again, trying to determine how their reactions will go to her explanation. 

She mutters quietly to herself, “Oh I do hope they believe me, and that they don’t take this as something malicious. They aren’t accustomed to magic though, and their first encounter that they remember wasn’t pleasant…” She sighs before she continues heading through the halls, and eventually makes her way to the bay doors of the infirmary.

She gently knocks on the door before entering, and walks to the center of the room with the four’s eyes watching her every move. She speaks up, “I know you don’t trust me, and this is a difficult time for all of you. But I ask of you to at least consider believing what I'm going to show you."

The four are wary again, but decide to see the explanation through. Blaze speaks up as a confirmation,"We'll trust you do to this, but ONLY because we want an explanation from you. If we don't trust what you say, or you in general, we are all leaving." The Guardian nods and replies softly,"I understand and I accept your conditions." She sets down what looks like a glass orb in the center of the room and it starts to hover. "Now please understand, that this won't hurt you. I know you don't trust magic yet, but I promise it means no harm." As soon as she finishes everything goes white. 

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm working on two long ones that should be out sometime next week. Thank you for reading!!_


End file.
